Melting
by Ioasero
Summary: Elsanna for a fair warning.One night, Anna had asked Elsa to keep her company while she slept, and against her silent protests, elsa agrees. The two share the bed for one night, and Elsa tries to ignore her feelings inside.
1. One night

'One more _slip._ Just one more…' Her hand was tucked under her shirt, smooth warm skin beneath her cold pale fingertips. 'just.._one more._' Thoughts that she shouldn't have, things she never thought about before,suddenly ran through her mind as she clutched the sleeping girl closer with her free arm. 'her _face_ is looking adorable tonight..' her mind was tricking her, the younger girl's lips were slightly parted as she slept soundly. ' I can't.. not when she's asleep..' Gently, she leaned forward, and pressed her lips against the girl's forehead before laying into the pillows. For the first time, she could feel her heart beat inside her chest, a warmth feeling passing over. "what is this…" she murmured out loud to herself.

The younger girl shifted in her arms, her head was tucked under the queen's neck, moving closer, her breath was hot against the cool skin it touched. She was murmuring her elder sister's name, and giggling in a soft muttering kind of way. " e..l..s…a…"

Upon hearing the soft, tender murmurs of the girl, Elsa's eyes quickly re opened after just moment before, they were closed. Her breathing was sending slight shivers down her spine. "Oh.. Anna…" she peered down, her eyes fixed now on the familiar face, and the body against her. "I wonder what you are dreaming of.."

The queens puzzlement only grew, when hands were grabbing at her gown and tugging just so, enough to make her notice. "a n n a" she spoke softly, once more, those thoughts crept up on her. ' If i could just…' She sucked in the slightest breath, and shifted uncomfortably, moving Anna's hand away from her chest where she was tugging onto. '_conceal it.. conceal it!' _Her old rhythm chimed in her head, she could not let her desire overthrow her sense of mind.

Another steady sigh came from Anna, and once more, her hand went back to her chest to grab at her gown to tug on it loosely. Her breath was more stronger as her nose touched Elsa's skin just below her chin.

Another shiver came from the elder, but she relished every thought and leaned once more, back against the pillows. Her eyes closed slowly, as she let her mind go, and slumber soon took over her.


	2. Duties

"Elsa?" A mutter came from somewhere in the now empty room. Rays of sunshine were pouring in through the windows with their curtains tied back. Her blue eyes roaming the room in search for her elder sister.

The room as utterly empty, other than Anna still laying in her bed. "huh.. Oh, you must have slipped out huh?.. duty calls"

_knock knock. _"princess Anna, Are you awake?" A familiar voice was from the other side, a servant sent to fetch her.

"Y-yeah! I-I'm awake. I-I've been up…" She murmured, knowing very well the servant knew she lied. A slight giggle came from her as she scurried out of bed. All traces of discomfort in her emotions and worry, were soon gone.

"When you are ready, I have a guest downstairs waiting for you." The servant spoke in a orderly manner, before parting and walking down the hall, leaving foot steps to be heard.

"I bet it's kristoff! oh I cannot wait to see him again." Her mind fluttered in waves of memories. It's been three weeks since Anna had first met Kristoff and ever since then, the two have seemed as if they were inseparable.

In another room, Elsa was preparing for the start of her own day. She had slipped out of her younger sister's room an hour before she woke. The events of last night were still fresh in her mind, the feelings attached to it still there. Another sigh came from her lips, as she braided her hair and combed her bangs back. She did in fact, wear the same dress since she first created it whenever she had a duty to attend to, or if she was going for a walk in the village. This time, she had paper work, and a meeting to attend to with a foreign leader regarding trade.

"oh oh oh! What should I wear today?" she looked into her closet, and immediately, she grabbed her ivory dress, and quickly tied her hair up into a bun.

'_conceal it. conceal it..'_ She told herself, over and over until her power finally subsided. It was easier now, to control herself. however, sometimes, it still slipped past her capable grip and mind, but not as bad as before. She left her room rather swiftly, hoping to see Anna before her duties was lingering in the back of her mind. '_She's my sister. Stop it'_ She played in her head, ignoring the thoughts.

Just as Elsa had begun her dissent down the hallway, Anna came running behind her, her arm easily slid into, and around the elder's causing the girl to flush and turn her head. "Elsa!" she yelled rather happily. "I'm so glad I get to see you. You know, before you have to do all of those.. duties and blah blah." she spoke in her bright. optimistic voice, as she always did.

Elsa listened to her, noticing the more cheerful tone in her voice. She raised a brow in question, but didn't mention it. "Oh Anna. I Did not know if you would even wake up this early! You were so tired last night…"

"Oh, Oh yeah. Well, I was told Kristoff- I mean Someone, Well, At least I think it's kristoff- is waiting for me already!" Her voice was bubbly, and a large smile was written on her face.

The queen tried her best to push the thoughts aside of the two holding hands, and occasionally pecking one's lips against the other's. There was a slight feeling of something piercing her chest, but just slightly at the mentioning of kristoff, and him waiting for her. "Oh, Really? Do not get into any mischief Anna, I have a meeting today, and I want you two on out most behavior if you are staying within the castle." Her eyes darted down at the shorter girl who was already biting her lip and forcing a shy smile. "Okay Anna?" Upon seeing her smile, she too smiled and the two exchanged a laugh before they finally had to part.

" Will I see you tonight.. I mean, You know Like last night? I slept so well!" She groaned slightly, before ideas came into her head. She clasped her hands together and kept them behind her back, slightly rocking herself on her heels.

"Oh, Anna, We will See.. does this sound fair?"

She frowned slightly but shook her head and smiled before darted down the stairs where kristoff was waiting, sven like usual, was right by his side. "Ok Elsa! I mean- Queen Elsa!" She giggled, and it could be heard all the way up the stairs, leaving the queen to attend to her duties.

ღ

The meeting had finally ended and a agreement was settled between arendelle and another nation regarding trade, Anna came running into the room just as the foreign leader and Ela shook hands, and parted ways. "Elsa, elsa!" She yelled, slipping on the wooden floor as she was only wearing her socks again. She loved slipping and sliding, and her sister loathed her for it. Last time, she had broken a very expansive vase made in another trade. After a exchange of rants, and lectures from Elsa, the two had a snowball fight in the hallway, leaving the servants to clean up the mess.

"Oh Anna! What did I tell you about sliding in the hallway?" She muttered, her hand moving to her lips as she giggled rather loudly. Just before she saw her start to walk due to her previous lectures; she froze the floor by stomping her foot, causing Anna to slip even more, right into Elsa's chest.

The two were giggling uncontrollably now, the sun was replaced by a waxing crescent moon, leaving little moonlight to be seen. After a few moments of their position, Anna slowly wrapped her arms around her elders sister's waist, her head on her chest. That sudden emotion swept over her, just like last night. The thoughts were coming back, and her hands hesitantly went to her sisters shoulders, and her arms wrapped around them for a slight hug. The two stayed like that, and after a few moments, Elsa went to pull away.

"Elsa, why are you pulling away?" Anna grunted, glaring at her sister rather teasingly. " I haven't seen you all day…." Her arms pulled her tighter.

_'I can't… anna..'_ She thought in her head, trying to relish the thoughts from entering. her heart was steadily beating faster, and Anna must have taken notice, because she pulled back slightly and looked up into the waiting queen's eyes. "Anna?" She asked, eyebrow raised.

"Why is your heart beating faster….." Her voice came as a slight murmur, her face was becoming dangerously close to Elsa's, too much for comfort.

There it was again, her sweet murmuring, her cute warm face..Her rosy looking lips. She looked closer, without Anna noticing of course. without thinking, she spoke. "Anna, are you wearing lip gloss?" her eyes slightly widened, she had said that to herself, in her mind. hearing it out loud, it actually sounded.. _wrong_ to her. She felt the icy feeling beneath her fingertips, and she pushed her power back once more.

Anna was creeping closer, now on her tippy toes, her lips were.. closer now. her eyebrows were raised as well, trying to act serious which failed and she giggle quietly. "Well, you tell me first, why your heart is beating so fast.. Is there someone you like? Are you not telling me? Oh! I wonder who it-"

Elsa stopped her from speaking by pushing on her shoulders, she had stomped her foot without Anna noticing, and as she pushed on her, Anna slid back against the ice. '_that was close.. to close.._ her head was raging in with her thoughts, her chest filling with emotions she had to settle down.

"Elsa?.. That's not fair! I don't have icy powers like you do.. you can't just-" but just as she was saying that, and regained her balance on the slight ice, Elsa had already opened her own door and closed it shut. "elsa…" She sighed, thinking that the two were just playing.. it seems her sister was upset about something. She knew better to leave this alone, and not question it. She quickly ran to her own room, and slammed the door.


	3. First kiss?

The queens mind erupted in a furry of thoughts in which she fought to contain. She would not have them interfere with her. No, not today. Any other day she would have let her thoughts wander, but these thoughts were wrong. "Conceal it.. conceal it.. You don't feel this.." she leaned against the door like she used to. ' you can't feel this.. this is wrong..' for a moment, images of Anna passed through her mind. Her strawberry blonde hair, and her light blue eyes.. her rosy colored li- ' Stop it Elsa! It's wrong to think this..' Her thoughts came to a hault, her eyes suddenly widening. 'You enjoy it..'

The room around her was slowly becoming covered in her icy powers. The walls frosted over with tiny spikes shooting out from the corners. The window in her room froze over with ice at first, then with snow preventing any eyes from peering in, or seeing out. She was beginning to sink to the floor, just as a knock rang in her ears coming from the other side. For a moment or two, she though it was in her mind.

_knock knock._"Elsa?" From the other side of the door, stood the princess; the queen's younger sister. "Do you-"

Quickly to respond, she recomposed herself and her voice was steady and had a rather quiet tone to it. "No Anna, I do not want to build a snowman."

"I was not going to ask that you know.. Alsa, do yo want to.. oh talk? Maybe?" Her ear was pressed up against the wall to try to listen to the various sounds. She only wanted to check on her, why is she suddenly shutting her out? "Elsa.. Please..did I do something wrong?" She knocked on the door again, her voice was becoming quieter, and slightly distressed.

Hearing her words, she stood up straight, and turned to face the door. '_conceal it.. don't feel it.. Don't feel it!'_

"Elsa?" Anna said again. Her weight had shifted, and her body was completely pressed against the door.

The Queen gripped the handle of the door, forgetting about the snow and ice which covered her room. Trying to regain herself, she surpassed her emotions in a attempt to prevent herself from acting on her.. inner thoughts. Gripping the handle, she opened the door slowly only to be surprised by Anna falling into her arms. "Anna!" She yelped quietly and looked down, Anna's face was pressed against her chest, arms wrapping around her waist.

"E-elsa!" The younger girl shrieked, and pulled back. "I'm so sorry!"

Elsa shook off another wave of emotion. er heart had already started to beat slightly faster, and just as Anna pulled away, she let out a silent sigh of relief. "It is fine. What did you need?"

"Last night, Elsa.. What's wrong? You looked upset but I kind of.. just sort of, thought you wanted to be alone... so I Just went to my room"

"Nothing is wrong, Just.. Please, if you'd go-" Sudden hands were grabbing at her wrists, A_nna's _hands. '_conceal it. She's your sister._'

"No!" Anna nearly yelled, causing Elsa to shake, eyes widening in surprise. "You promised me, You wouldn't lock yourself away anymore!" She stomped her foot, her arms crossing over themselves. Her head was perked up, eyes glaring into her elder sister's eyes.

"I.. Anna, Please..." She backed away from her, arms folding over her abdomen. Emotions raked her body, thoughts filling her mind.. thoughts she shouldn't have.

Anna closed the door behind her, and took a step toward her. "No! Elsa Please, _Please_ let me in..."

One more step, One more step was all it took, and Elsa's control was slipping. She stepped towards the strawberry-blonde, hands grabbing at her shoulders and pushed her back. "No Anna..." She said, as if she had been repeating it over and over in her head.

"E-elsa?" The younger girl's eyes were starting to go wide, her back was pressed against the door. She didn't understand what was happening. What was her sister doing?

Her heart was beating much faster now, her lips were moist. Something was clicking in her mind now, something she told herself over and over, was wrong. ' I can't.. I shouldn't.. but I _want too..' _her thoughts were running through her mind, taunting her.

"Elsa?.. please tell me what's wrong..." Her head fell to the side in utter confusion. The position they were in.. it looked all to familiar while she was with Kristoff. Her eyes slightly widened in alarm. Her own heart began to speed up.

"Anna" Elsa had a finger against her lips, her other hand still pushed her back against the door as she slowly began leaning in. Her thoughts were racing against her, all form of sense, and reason was beginning to slip from her grasp.

Anna, who's eyes were growing wide, didn't make any effort to stop her. She made a slight murmur. "E-Elsa.. w-what are you.." her voice trailed off, when a nose brushed against her own. Her body immediately froze and stood absolutely still.

"Shh.." Her finger trailed down to her neck, then to her shoulder, grabbing onto it and leaned further in.

**HAHAHA XD I like where I stop these things. Well, After two pages, I think i'd better stop. I never really have written anything like this before so uhhm, bear with me!**


	4. ENOUGH!

_shh..." her finger trailed down her neck, then to her shoulder, grabbing onto it and leaned further in_

In the few moments in which Anna was able to comprehend the position she and her elder sister were in, Elsa had already begun to slowly pull away. Her mind was in a daze, and just before her eyes started to close; they shot open. She glanced forward, seeing elsa retreat but said absolutely nothing.

The queen, who also finally begun to notice what she was about to do, tore away from her. Hands went from annas shoulders, to wrap around her lower abdomen. Her heart started to slow down, and her thought proccess started once more with a guilty concious  
'You were about to kiss her..your little sister…' she clutched her stomach slightly, but it went unoticed.

Anna, who had backed away from the wall, stood with a puzzled expression, wonderimg what went wrong. Needless to say, once more, elsa had pulled away. This hasn't happened. It was elsa who had touched her first, and pulled away rather than anna wanting a hug and elsa pushing her away. "Elsa?", her voice was suddenly soft again, just as they were when she was little. Her eyes looked at her curiously with that child like innocence.

Elsa, who was preoccupied with her thoughts, grabbed the door handle. The door swung open, and elsa fled from the room to reatreat to her own.

"Elsa!" The princess yelled, and started to stride towards her, but immeaditely haulted as she came face to face with a slam of elsa's door. Her body became rigid, but that didnt stop her. She raised her hand and started to knock repeatedively. " elsa! Elsa!" She started to yell but there was no response.

The queen had once again, slipped into her stage of isolation. Her back was towards the dooor for the first half hour, and soon she was pacing around her room. 'Why, why was i about to do this?..what would-' she was clutching her head trying to erase the thoughts and conceal her emotions. The more she tried, the more her icy power began to freeze the room around her.

******  
It was around noon, the palace was quiet except for anna who was muttering to her paintings. " you know, i never kissed a girl before…" she pondered the various images in her head. She couldnt overcome it, that feeling of warmth whenever she was with elsa..but that's just silly, she is her is sister afterall. And that is wrong right? She started to doubt herself but merely shrugged, that innocence she possesed would get her into trouble one day. As she spoke, she let out a sigh, the paintings never talked back, but they did give her a semse of comfort. she could rant, without the judgement that sometimes came by speaking so openly. She missed her sister, the results of last night made her mind scatter.

Time seemed to be eating away at reality, however for elsa, the day was not going by any faster. She had another meeting about leadership, and foreign exchange. As a side note, one of the traveling visitors mumbled that arendelle should have a king to rule by the queen. This didn't go unnoticed, as the queen herself fumed, sending tiny frozen spikes from her fingertips before quickly darting out of the room and once more seeking refuge in her lonely room. That is, before anna spotted her.  
She had been avoiding her ever since early last night, and all of that day. Seeing her now, only increased a sharp jagged feeling in her chest.  
"Elsa!" Thr princess jumled towards her, and slid down the hallway before elsa could reach her room.

Elsa, upon noticing anna blocking her way from entering her own sanctum, narrowed her eyes. " anna, what do you think you are doing?" She crossed her arms, and looked unimpressed. It was the first thing she had said to her since last night. They came out rather..harshly.  
Anna, who didnt seem to notice the sudden change in voice only backed against the door completely. "Please…why..why are you trying to shut me out again?!" She didn't mean to yell, but there was a undertone of hurt in her voice. Anna had been looking at her older sister longily, and elsa only turned her head. "Elsa elsa..please, please!…you told me you wouldnt shut me out again!"  
"Enough anna…"  
"Elsa!" She gripped the queens wrist, and pulled her towards her.

She still would not look at her in the eyes, but was looking slightly off to the side, to avoid it. " anna.. enough anna.."  
"You wont even look at me! I thought we were best friends…we aren't suposse to hide things from eachother..whats wrong?.."  
as anna spoke, elsa slipped her arm around anna's waist, and stepped on the ground which instantly turned to ice. Using her weight and the ice against her, she swung the girl to the side and quickly opened her door.  
But.  
anna had enough of this. She wasn't going to stand to be shut out again. She put her foot between the door, preventimg it from closing. "Dammnit elsa!" Her eyes widened, she never swore before and she hesitantly stepped forward. " i mean..sorry sorry!, i mean, not sorry…"  
Elsa, seeing her foot wedged between the door, and hearing her words, backed away. "Just..stay away." Her eyes were wide and actually full of confusion, slight regret and fear. However, for the first time, it wasn't because of her powers. It was because of what she was feeling. Feeling for Anna.

Anna still would not let up. She closed the door, mad flipped the lock. "You're nor going anywhere!" She yelled at her, her tone slightly raising which she quickly apologized for and stepped towards the queen. As she was slowly walking towards her, she was noticing the heavy amount of ice and snow on the walls and floor. She didn't mention it, but now she knew elsa was hiding something for sure. .

"Anna, please..just. go away…"  
That was it, anna couldn't take it. A new feeling grew in her chest, and she was stepping dangerously close to her, Elsa's back was already against the wall in seconds."i said no, i don't care of you're queen! Your still my sister..and i'm worried about you! You keep trying to avoid me.." the princess stood on her toes, and tilted her head up to glare onto her sisters eyes.

**hahahha another cliff hanger. I'm so sorry guys *.* just kinda, got stuck and.. I didnt' want you waiting at anymore, as the next one might be longer due to increased emotional issues and shiz soo uhm. here you go. REviews welcome, thank you for all you're support! I was originally only going to make a short scene, and it turned out to ..grow. xD**


End file.
